Puzzle Pieces
by Jynxiii
Summary: A series of drabbles (100-500 words). New chapter, First.
1. Last

**I don't own Percy Jackson. A series of drabbles (I'm hoping at least 25) using different prompts, about any characters in PJO or HoO. I have a feeling that most of them will be Percabeth, though.  
**

**Last**

I was furious.

Percy was an idiot, I'd always pretty much known that, but this was idiotic on another level.

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider – maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

I shook my head. "But you'll be killed!" _Idiotic Seaweed Brain_.

He got a steely look in his eye and shifted Riptide. The blade made a metallic sound against the rock. "I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

A quick analysis of the situation revealed that he was right. _Someone_ had to talk to Hephaestus, and the only way we could sneak past was if we were invisible. It was a strike of luck that we managed to get in without anything seeing us. The fight went out of me.

Besides, I never wanted to be angry with Percy when there was a massive chance that he wouldn't make it back. The intensity of his eyes was breaking down any walls that I had put up. And I think he knew it too; there was a slim chance. And his utter bravery and courage caused something inside me to shift.

So I kissed him, putting everything I had behind it. He was surprised; I could feel it. To be honest, I was pretty surprised too; it wasn't anything like I'd imagined it. But in a strange way, still perfect.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," I said, putting on the cap and running. Away from him, away from this place that might become his tomb, away from my feelings.

All I hoped was that it wasn't our last goodbye.


	2. Fall

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

**I know these technically aren't drabbles, but I classify anything between 100 and 500 words as a drabble. 'Short one-shot' doesn't really have the same ring to it.**

**Fall**

Annabeth woke up to growls.

She stayed perfectly still; she knew that if there was some monster near to her, there was a strong possibility it couldn't see well and she just might be able to get away once he passed. She tried to move her hand to just hold onto her dagger, but realised just then that it was being tightly grasped by another hand. Turning her head, she almost gasped when the memories flooded into place.

The fall. Oh gods, the fall. The fear gripping her heart and chasing away anything else as she went down and down. Percy holding her hand, the other one having let the ledge go _so that they didn't have to be apart_.

He was still holding it now. His eyes were closed, but he didn't seem to be wounded. Neither did she, actually.

"_Percy_," she whispered as quietly as she could.

He woke and sat up slowly to look at their surroundings. "We… where… are you alright?"

She nodded and sat up too. "Percy, you shouldn't have done that."

He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Would you rather I had let you fall? I couldn't have done that, Annabeth. And anyway, we're still alive."

The growling crept up a notch at the word _alive_.

Annabeth could see the hope in Percy's eyes, but couldn't feel any herself.

Of course, he could read her. Touching her cheek he said, "I will get you out of here, Annabeth. I promise."

But then he was distracted by something over her shoulder. And his next words chased any hope that could have lingered.

"Arachne's moving."

**Please review!**


	3. Power

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Power**

Grover was quiet as he entered the school.

Finally, a chance to prove himself. After the disaster that was his previous assignment, he'd found another half-blood. And the only thing he was sure about was that this one was powerful. He could smell it as soon as he went into his dormitory. And as soon as his roommate came in, he knew.

The boy was no older than twelve but had black hair and green eyes that made him seem older. That was normal for half-bloods; after everything they went through even before they knew anything about their world, they were older. Inside, something was different.

The boy smiled and dropped a bag on the bed nearest to the door. "I'm Percy."

Grover forced himself not to bleat in fear. This half-blood was _crazy_ powerful. He was surprised that he had survived as long as he had. "Grover," he said, holding out his hand. The half-blood, Percy, shook it, and even the slight touch almost had Grover trembling and bleating. But he had to keep up appearances. He could practically feel the power, almost like a blanket of colour over him, but masked slightly… odd. His own scent was obviously the power… Grover mused, trying to place the smell.

"Is this your first year?" Percy said.

"Yes. Yours too?" Grover answered. Percy nodded, giving him a strange look. Probably because he was bouncing slightly on his legs. He _had_ to get to Chiron; there was no way this Percy was an ordinary half-blood.

There was a sudden sinking feeling in his chest. _Not again_, he thought.


	4. First

**I don't own Night World.**

**First**

Annabeth was confused by her feelings when she first – properly – met the new demigod. He was cute, she supposed. His eyes were _very_ bright, brighter than she'd realised when she was taking care of him. She heard Chiron introduce her as "the young lady who nursed him back to health" and ask her to check on his bunk in Hermes's cabin.

But she wasn't ready to leave right that moment. The demigod, Percy, shifted slightly but still met her eyes. She looked down at his hands. Minotaur horn. That's right, he'd killed a minotaur. Strange, it didn't seem like he could kill one of Hephaestus's miniature automatons, let alone a minotaur. Too soft, maybe? She wasn't sure what it was.

Wow, his eyes were _really_ bright in the sun. She knew she had to say something… oh, and Chiron had asked her to check his bunk. She just about managed to talk. "You drool in your sleep."

He looked surprised, and a little disappointed, but Annabeth didn't stick around long enough to really decipher his expression.


End file.
